Motion capture systems obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human or other subject in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to an application in an electronic media device, such as a game console with Internet connectivity. For instance, the motion of a human can be mapped to a three-dimensional (3-D) human skeletal model and used to create an animated character or avatar, or provide some other control input to the application. However, the electronic media device can expose the user to a wide variety of content and activities. There is a need to control access to the electronic media device to protect a user from inappropriate content and activities.